swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 21
<--Heroine Quest 20~~ Heroine Quests ~~ Heroine Quest 22 --> Chapter 21: Desolation of Fire Cost to Start: 4 Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo: +30AP, +10DP, +40 HP whenever move to a new node. Location: Flaming Volcano Enemies Encountered: Emo Slime, Fire Elemental, Balrog, Fire Mage, Imp, Fire Elemental, Burning Knight Objective: Explore the Volcano Reward: 2 Fire Stone, 5 Obsidian, 1 Red Pill Note: Reading the below diaglogue and/or watching the video will be a spoiler for the quest. ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black(unless specifically different), Enemies are in red, Gilbert the Merchant is in orange. ---- Leemo: "Woah, This is my first time on a ship! I am so excited!" Rufa: "The place we are heading to, has one of the most extreme conditions in the world. It's important to keep drinking a lot of water." Leemo: "Sounds very tough... But I am sure it's going to be worth challenging." ~~ Enter Flaming Volcano ~~ Leemo: "It's my first time seeing a volcano! It feels... so... unstable." Rufa: "...Leemo, you know we are actually standing on a dormant volcano?" Leemo: "?! It wouldn't erupt all of a sudden right?" Rufa: Not very likely, but it's not totally out of the question either." Leemo: "Wait, what you just said deserves to be said in a much more serious tone." Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Emo Slime Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Fire Elemental Rufa: "Look, that's Que'lor, the most famous volcano in Feludia. It's rumored to have been active for over two thousand years." "Despite the dangers around the volcano, a lot of risk takers come here regularly for the valuable natural resources here." Leemo: "Grrr, it's really hard to enjoy the scenary right now. It's so hot!" Move to the Red Tile: Event: The pillars of fire are blocking your way! You wait until the flame dissipates. -2 Stamina Leemo: "Rufa, mind if we take a detour? I think I see some valuable crafting material over there." Rufa: "Of course, you guys are the crafting experts here." Move to the Yellow Tile: Leemo: "These are very precious Fire Stones here! They are basically solid magma, making them highly inflammable." "Some adept swordsmiths are capable of forging fiery swords that burn constantly." Rufa: "The strange part is, why would someone put it here." "......Watch out, that's a Balrog!" Fight: Balrog ?: "Hur hur hur...Balrog be slain." "Owner of Flame pool, beaten. Impressive!" "Hur hur hur... Long wanted Fire Stone be taken." "Something Tal and Adak wanted, taken. Angry!" Tal and Adak: "Hur Hur Hur, Armor Man be next." "Armor on fire, very strong. Looking forward! Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Fire Mage Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Imp Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight; Fire Elemental Move to the Destination Tile: Leemo: "So many great-looking obsidians here! This place must've been covered with lava before. Obsidian swords are best known for their unrivaled sharpness." "Oh, gosh! That scared me! I didn't notice there was an armor on fire here." Burning Knight: "............" Leemo: "Eek! It's charging toward us!" Fight: Burning Knight Burning Knight: "Mmm, not bad. But we better stop fighting now." "She is suffering from a heat stroke. If she doesn't get some water and rest immediately, you will regret it." Rufa: "?! ......Leemo! Leemo, are you okay?!" Leemo: "I don't know... but I feel a little dizzy......" Rufa: "It really does look like a heat stroke. We don't have any water left. We must go back to the ship and resupply immediately!" "......Thanks for that warning!" Burning Knight: "............" Tal and Adak: "Hur hur hur...Good chance be none." "Tal and Ada's prey, escape. Pity!" Rewards: Flaming Volcano unlocked, 2 Fire Stone, 5 Obsidian, 1 Red Pill Quest Complete! Category:Adventure Category:Heroine Quests Category:Flaming Volcano